It has been suggested by Kikuchi et al. Jap. J. Pharmac. 20 23-43 (1970) that sydnonimines containing an amine in 3-position produce hypotension while sydnonimines containing an alkyl, cycloalkyl or dialkylaminoalkyl group in 3-position produce hypertension.